Many devices today incorporate a camera. This allows users to capture and store moments with ease. More and more, users desire the ability to transport their devices from place to place, thus adding a drive to reduce a corresponding size of a device. As a device decreases in size so, too, does the integrated camera. However, this can cause a tradeoff in picture quality, in that smaller cameras may include components with less capabilities and/or capacity, thus impacting their ability to generate high quality images.